Arc-V & GX: Hero of the Pendulum
by GreyKing46
Summary: Jaden Yuki, Hero of Duel Academy, has saved the world once again and no one will know... and is sent to another world! Now with Professor Banner and Yubel by his side, he helps train Yuya and help the Arc-V crew with some new Hero Cards. But can he make a difference? Jaden/ Yoko (Yuya's mother)/ Yubel. Yuya/ Yuzu/ Serena. Yuto/ Matsumi
1. Here We Go Again!

The idea for this story is based on 'The Dimensional Drifter' by 'Hane no Zaia'. It is a very good story which is very character story driven, however it is kind of redundant with parts and very lacking on the card games. Oh well.

As I said, this is INSPIRED by that stories concept but it is VERY different.

In this story Jaden, a few years after GX Season 4, gets sent to the world of Arc-V about six months after Yuya's father disappeared.

It will be following the story for Arc-V for a certain period, but I WILL be doing my own story after a certain point although I won't tell you WHEN things start to change or HOW.

And yes, there WILL be pairings... and here are what they are(!):

Jaden/ Yoko (Yuya's mother)/ Yubel

Yuya/ Yuzu/ Serena

Yuto/ Matsumi (the Gem-Knight fusion girl)

I will not say how it happens or anything, so you will just have to wait to see what happens.

Disclaimer: Don't own YuGiOh GX or YuGiOh Arc-V

* * *

**YuGiOh GX/ YuGiOh Ac-V Crossover**

**Hero of the Pendulum**

**Chapter 1: Here We Go Again**

* * *

A man of 20 with brown wild and spiky hair, which was a burnt orange/brown on the top, stood against a monster of a man. The duel coloured haired man also had mismatched eyes: the right was a deep, powerful orange and the other was a bright shinning teal. He was wearing a black shirt and a brown long sleeve jacket, having outgrown his famous red and white blazer last year, along with black jeans and brown combat boots, on his arm was a Slifer Red Duel Academy Issue DuelDisc. He was Jaden Yuki, traveling hero. And, once again, he was dueling to save the world

His opponent was wearing a black robe and had dragon wings and claws, his opponent's field being covered by powerful monsters

**Opponent: 3000 LP  
**

**Hand: 2**

**Opponents field:  
Monster Zone: Five-Headed Dragon (ATK: 5000)/ B. Skull Dragon (ATK: 3800)/ Red Eyes Black Dragon (ATK: 2400)/ Red Eyes Black Dragon (ATK: 2400)/ Curse of Dragon (ATK: 2000)**

**Spell Trap Zone: (Dragon Rage)**

**TURN: 9**

Jaden had to flinch at what his opponent had, and when his Clayman was destroyed by a Red-Eyes and because of Dragon Rage he took damage

As the flames washed over him he nearly fell to his knees

**Jaden: 1200 LP - 800 LP **

**Jaden Hand: 4**

**Monster Zone: (Empty)**

**Spell/trap Zone: (Face down) (face down) (face down)**

"I activate all three of my face-downs!" Jaden called "Hero Signal, chained with Hero Blast and finally Threatening Roar! First, Threatening Roar stop's your Battle Phase. Second, Hero Blast allows me to take one Normal 'Elemental Hero' from my grave and add it to my hand! And the card I take back... is Neos!" Jaden called, pulling the space Elemental Hero from his grave "And now Hero Blast destroys every monster you control that has lower ATK than Neos!"

The ground around the masked man's monster's exploded, destroying the Curse of Dragon and two Red Eyes Black Dragon's "Damn you." the dragon-featured man growled

"And now Hero Signal allows me to summon a Level Four or lower E-Hero from my deck to replace Clayman. Come out, Bubbleman!" Jaden called, taking a card from his deck and having it hit the field

**(Elemental Hero Bubbleman: Level: 4/ WATER/ Warrior/ ATK: 800/ DEF: 1200)**

"And since Bubbleman is solo on the field, I draw two cards." Jaden continued, drawing two, which made his hand seven with Neos returning to his hand from Hero Blast

"It doesn't matter." the man scoffed "I shall defeat you and dragons shall rule! Turn end."

**Opponent: 3000 LP  
**

**Hand: 2**

**Opponents field:  
Monster Zone: Five-Headed Dragon (ATK: 5000)/ B. Skull Dragon (ATK: 3800)  
**

**Spell Trap Zone: (Dragon Rage)**

**TURN: 10  
**

"Wow... you ARE nuts." Jaden muttered as he drew a card and smiled "Hey Yubel. I activate Pot of Greed, making my hand nine!"

"Draw all you want, your pathetic cards won't help you!" the man laughed

"My deck is NOT worthless!" Jaden glared "I activate Polymerzation, with this I will fuse together the Elemental Hero Neo and Yubel from my hand! Go, combine into Neos Wiseman!" the combination of Jaden's two Ace cards descended, it's wing's flapping

**(Neos Wiseman: Level: 12/ LIGHT/ Spellcaster/ FUSION/ ATK: 3000/ DEF: 3000)**

"So? You can't destroy any of my monsters!" the dragon lunatic laughed

"Oh really?" Jaden grinned "I discard the Neo Space Pathfinder from my hand to get a Neo Space from my deck, and now I will activate Neo Space to give Neos Wiseman an extra 500 ATK!"

The area around them began to shift, forming a multi-coloured area as a golden aura appeared around Neos Wiseman

**Neos Wiseman: 3000 ATK - 3500 ATK**

"Nice try, but not good enough." the dragon man laughed

"Which is why I activate the spell card Neos Burst!" Jaden called, reducing his hand to four "It is an equip spell that I equip to a Neos Fusion Monster, which Neos Wiseman just happens to be! It means my hand is visible, but the equipped monster gets 500 ATK for every Monster in my hand. But it can't be activated it I have more than four cards in my hand and Neos Burst is destroyed two turns after it is activated, but this will be the last turn."

This made the Dragon man take a step back, if Jaden's hand was all monsters his Neos Wiseman would be stronger than Five-Headed Dragon! "You... You're bluffing!" he said in fear

"Try me." Jaden grinned, revealing his hand, and the dragon man gasped

Elemental Hero Avian.

Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab.

Elemental Hero BladeEdge.

Winger Kuriboh.

Four monsters!

"No..." he muttered

"That's right!" Jaden called "Neos Wiseman, take an extra two thousand Attack Points on the house, and attack Five-Headed Dragon! NEO DEMON EYE!"

The demonic Hero nodded and it's third eye glowed, the eye firing an energy beam **"Hyaaa!"**

**Neos Wiseman: 3500 ATK - 5500 ATK**

The dragonman stumbled back as his monster exploded, Wiseman's LIGHT typing allowing it to destroy Five-Headed Dragon

**Dragon man: 3000 LP - 2500 LP**

"When Neos Wiseman destroys a monster, two interesting things happen." Jaden grinned "I gain Life Points equal to the destroyed Monsters Defense Points..." the Ex-Slifer was surrounded by a golden aura as his LP increased

**Jaden LP: 800 LP - 5800 LP**

"... but you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's Attack Points!" Jaden finished, Neos Wiseman firing a beam from it's forehead that hit the Dragon Man and made him scream in pain

**Dragon man: 2500 LP - 0000 LP**

"That's Game!" Jaden grinned, striking his familiar pose as the holograms faded away

"You... bastard..." the dragon man growled as his body began to fade away "I shall... have my... revenge...

"Like I haven't heard _that_ before." Jaden scoffed

The dragonman glared, and began to chant

And a portal appeared behind Jaden

"Wait... WHAT?!" Jaden gasped as the portal began to suck him in

"FAREWELL!" the dragon man laughed "YOU WILL NEVER SEE YOUR WORLD AGAIN! AHAHAHAHAHAHahahahahaha..." the dragon man soon faded away, the portal closing as Jaden passed through it

"CRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPP!" Jaden screamed as he felt himself falling...

* * *

**(start the origonal Arc-V theme, Belive X Belive by Bullettrain)**

**Birību × Birību biri-biri-biri Badīzu!**

**Yū! Kachi make janai saikyō no Kādo**  
**Yū! Supīdo zenkai harahara On za gēmu**  
**Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan!**  
**Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan!**  
**Yureru ma ma ma Maindo**  
**Tamashī no pendyuramu kyūkyoku no konfyūjon**  
**Shōdō ga Gotto itto gotto itto**  
**Shōbu wa gachi gachi honki reboryūshon**  
**(Jasuto burēkin' za wōru... x2)**  
**Raido on nau!**

**Birību × Birību**  
**Eburibadi gōin' kabe wo tsukiyabure!**  
**Yua gona bīto itto bīto!**  
**Mugendai no fyūchā mayoi wa buttobase!**  
**Meiku itto Meiku itto yūki dashite (Bureiku itto nau)**  
**Steppu aheddo! Fumidase yo (Du itto nau)**  
**Otanoshimi wa kore kara da! So daremo ga Birībā!**

**Birību × Birību biri-biri-biri Badīzu!**

* * *

Jaden groaned as he stood up and looked around... he was suddenly in a hyper-advanced society "Great. Here we go again." he groaned as he stood up, his eyes changing from orange and teal so they where both now a soft brown and no longer glowing.

The now 20 year old looked around, noticing he was in the middle of a park... in the middle of a futuristic city!

_"First time this has happened to us." _a wise male voice said as a ghost appeared behind Jaden, the ghost being a teacher with permanently closed eyes and glassed

"You got that right Professor Banner." Jaden nodded

**"We have entered another world." **the demonic form of the Duel Spirit that resided inside Jaden's soul, Yubel, said as she appeared next to him

"Think we can meet up with Yusei?" Jaden joked/hoped

**"Unlikely." **Yubel scoffed **"Besides, we are even further in the future than the time he would be alive. I'd say nearly a thousand years beyond."**

"Damn." Jaden growled, face-palming "Just my luck." That was when he heard the sound of a kid crying and three kids laughing "Better check that out." he glared, taking off running to the source of the sound. Soon he arrived to see a a slightly strange sight. Not strange because it was three 14 year old's bullying a six or seven year old. No. It was their APPEARANCES that made him look in shock.

The first teen and blue hair with his fringe being bright red and curved up kinda like devil horns, and he looked like a stereotypical 'cool kid'

The second teen was wearing glasses and smart casual clothing, but his hair was purple with jagged green swirls

And the third looked like an over-muscled, for his age, 'tough guy' with silver hair and yellow streaks

The little kid was wearing an orange shirt with a blue star on the front, blue shorts, white and red trainers, a light blue crystal pendent, golden goggles with orange lenses and a large blue star over the right lens on his head and had red eyes and red hair with a green spiky fringe!

'The _fuck_ is wrong with their hair?!' Jaden mentally gasped, his eyes shifting to orange and teal for a second to discover... yes, those where their natural hair colours

**"The people of this world have weird hair." **Yubel muttered, Jaden looking at her with a dead-panned look **"What?"**

"Whatever." Jaden sighed before he looked at the bullies and walked over, yelling "HEY!"

"Yea? What do you want?" Teen1 asked arrogantly with a small snarl

"You think you're such big guys for picking on a little kid huh?" Jaden glared at them, standing in front of the green and red haired child

"So what? He's the kid of the coward!" the lead teen scoffed

"MY DAD IS NOT A COWARD!" the green and red haired kid snapped

"I don't care _who _his father is." Jaden glared "I hate cowards who pick on kids."

"So, what'cha gonna do?" the second teen scoffed

"How about a duel?" Jaden grinned as his DuelDisk activated

"You're gonna use THAT antique?" the third kid scoffed as the three laughed

"Yep." Jaden nodded, feeling insulted "A classic is always a classic."

"Fine then, I'll kick your ass!" the third kid grinned

"By all means... _try_." Jaden grinned, his eyes turning into the duel colours for a second

**"DUEL!"** the kid called

**"GET YOUR GAME ON!" **Jaden called

**Teen3: 4000**

**JadenL 4000**

**TURN: 1**

"'Get your game on'? What a dork." Teen3 scoffed "I'll start!" he yelled, Jaden notecing he didn't draw a card

'The rules must be a bit different here.' he mused

"I'll summon Dark Blade... in Attack Mode!" Teen3 grinned as the black knight appeared

**(Dark Blade: Level: 4/ DARK/ Warrior/ ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1500)**

"I then place one card face down and end turn." Teen3 grinned

**Teen 3:**

**LP: 4000**

**Hand: 3**

**Field: Dark Blade (ATK: 1800)**

**S/T Zone: (Face down)**

**TURN: 2**

"My move!" Jaden called, drawing. He looked at his hand and smiled "Okay, first I activate two Spell Cards! Reinforcement of the Army and E-Emergency call! Reinforcement of the Army allows me to add one Level 4 or lower Warrior from my deck to my hand. Then E-Emergency lets me add one Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand! And with these I take Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and add them to my hand."

"Elemental Heroes?" Teen2 muttered

"Next I summon, Elemental Hero Bubbleman in Attack Mode!" Jaden called, placing the card down

**(Elemental Hero Bubbleman: Level: 4/ WATER/ Warrior/ ATK: 800/ DEF: 1200)**

"What can THAT weakling do?!" Teen1 laughed

"He let's me draw twice when he is the only card on my field when he is summoned." Jaden said simply, doing just that. He then looked at his new cards and smiled wider, adding them to his hand "Now, I activate Double Fusion! I pay 500 Life Points and I can Fusion Summon twice!"

"Fusion Summon?" Teen2 muttered

"You send two monsters to the grave, from your hand or field, and you can Special Summon a monster from your Extra Deck." Teen1 said simply

"First I fuse Avian and Burstinatrix! Come out, my favourite Hero, Elemental Hero FlameWingman!" Jaden called, the two Heroes jumping into the swirling light and the lone dragon-armed Hero descended by himself

**(Elemental Hero FlameWingman: Level: 6/ WIND/ Warrior/ FUSION/ ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1200)**

**Jaden: 4000 LP - 3500 LP**

"And next, I fuse the FlameWingman with the Elemental Hero Sparkman in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Shinning FlareWingman!" Jaden continued, the FlameWingman merging with Sparkman to form Jaden's original mightiest monster

**(Elemental Hero Shinning FlareWingman: LEVEL: 8/ LIGHT/ Warrior/ FUSION/ ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2100)**

**Jaden: 3500 LP - 3000 LP**

"Following this, Shinning FlameWingman's ability activates! He gains 500 ATK for every Elemental Hero in the grave, and with four in there he gains a whopping 2000!" Jaden grinned as a shinnign aura surrounded Wingman

**Elemental Hero Shinning FlareWingman: 2500 ATK - 3000 - 3500 - 4000 - 4500 ATK**

"F... Forty five hundred Attack Points?!" Teen3 stuttered

"I then play R-Righteous Justice!" Jaden called, a large golden 'R' appearing on his field "I can now destroy one Spell or Trap for every Elemental Hero on the field! That means I can destroy two Spell or Traps and, luckily enough, you only have one."

"Damn it." Teen3 hissed as his facedown, Negate Attack, exploded "I'll still have Life Point's after your Attack though!"

"That's what you think." Jaden grinned

"What?" The kid asked in confusion

"Just wait and see. Now, Shinning FlareWingman, attack Dark Blade!" Jaden called, the mighty Hero being surrounded by white flames and charged

Dark Blade howled as he was engulfed in pain, and shattered like glass

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the kid yelled as the winds of the explosion sent him tumbeling back

**Teen3: 4000 LP - 1300 LP**

"See. I still have Life Points." he grinned as he pulled himself up

"How did he do that?" Teen1 muttered "There is no Solid Vision field."

"That WOULD be true." Jaden countered "... if it wasn't for Shinning FlareWingman's special ability! You loose Life Point's equel to the ATK of the monster he just sent to the grave!"

"WHAT?!" Teen3 gasped as SFWM landed infront of him and let loose a giant golden light that burned

**Teen3: 1300 LP - 0000 LP**

**JADEN: WIN!**

"And that's Game!" Jaden grinned, doing his signature pose "Now, get lost."

"We won't forget this!" Teen1 snapped as he and his flunkies ran away

"Heh." Jaden smiled as he turned around to see the green/red haired kid looking up at him in amazement, drying tears staining his cheeks. Jaden knelt in front of the six year old and held out his hand "Hi, I'm Jaden Yuki. Who're you?"

"Y... Yuya Sakaki." the kid muttered slightly shyly

"Nice to meet you Yuya." Jaden smiled as he took the kids hand, his eyes widening as they flashed gold. The power of the Supreme King, effected by the dimensional travel, giving him glimpses of the future...

An older Yuya screaming with a black aura around him.

Cards that where half orange and half green.

Three people who looked like Yuya but with different eyes and different weird two toned hair colours

An older Yuya looking confident as he held two of those strange cards _"I set my Scale 1 StarGazer Magician and my Scale 8 TimeGazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!" _he then slammed them onto the DuelDisk he had, the monsters appearing on the field in pillars of light, a giant version of his pendent swaying between them rhythmically like a pendulum

Another Yuya, this one with black and purple hair instead of red and green, held his arm forwards and called _"With my two Level 4 monsters I build the Overlay Network! **XYZ SUMMON! **Rank 4! __ Fangs of darkness, descend and destroy the foolish oppression! **DARK **__**REBELLION XYZ DRAGON!**"_

_"Destroy... Destroy everything!"_ two different Yuya's chanted together, their eyes engulfed with light

_"I activate Trump Witch's Pendulum Effect!"_ the older Yuya called _"I fuse together Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and StarGazer Magician! Wielder of mysterious powers, become a bright light in the eye of the dragon! **FUSION SUMMON!** Come forth, arcane dragon wielder of ancient magic! Go, Level 8, **RUNE-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON!**"_

"GAH!" Jaden gasped as he jumped back

"Are you okay?" Yuya asked, once again six years old and the visions had cleared

**"Strange."** Yubel muttered, seeing the vision as well

"Yea. I'm fine." Jaden nodded "Why where they picking on you, what was that about your dad?"

"My Dad's the Champ." Yuya nodded in confidence before he looked down sadly "But... But he... he disappeared before a big match... and now everyone is being mean about him."

"Forget about them then." Jaden scoffed "Worry about what YOU think of your Dad. Did he give you this pendent?" Jaden was now looking at the light blue crystal with a smile

"Yea." Yuya nodded

"Then you treasure it, become as good if not _better_ than your Dad, and show them that he isn't someone to mock!" Jaden grinned, flicking the gem lightly but felt some form of static spark through his finger as he did so

**"AH!"** Yubel gasped as she felt herself nearly fall to the ground, something she did NOT normally do

_"Are you okay Yubel?" _Banner asked

**"Yes. That energy was just strange." **Yubel nodded

"Mister... who is that behind you?" Yuya suddenly asked "And is she okay?"

"Huh?" Jaden asked in confusion and looked behind him... realising that no one was close to them... which meant... "You can see Duel Spirits?" he muttered

"What are Duel Spirits?" Yuya asked as he tilted her head

"Looks like there is someone else out there that can see the Spirits as well." a female voice said. Looking up Jaden saw a woman that looked to be about 25 with blonde hair. Her hair was fairly long, ending at about the middle of her back, in a ponytail and there was a small orange streak in her fringe on both sides. Her eyes where green and she had these pale/creamy lips with some shiny lipstick. She was wearing a light blue/green shirt that was rolled up to her elbows, the shirt holding back a sizeable chest, and she had several gold bands around her left wrist. She also wore tight dark blue jeans and orange, pointed toed, slip on shoes "I'm Yoko Sakaki." she greeted

"Jaden Yuki." Jaden smiled in greeting 'She's kinda hot.' he thought mentally

"Thank you for protecting my son Jaden, why don't you come stay around our place for dinner?" Yoko suggested, noticing the time

"Sure, why not." Jaden shrugged

"Can we have pancakes for dinner Mom?!" Yuya asked excitedly

"No no mam, I can't do that." Jaden smiled "I don't want to intrude."

"No Yuya, you had those last night." Yoko glared

"Aw." he pouted

"Besides, tonight is fried shrimp." Yoko finished, as if Yuya hadn't said anything. Jaden gasped, his eyes widening at the name of his favourite food

**"Oh great." **Yubel groaned

"Fried shrimp?" Jaden gasped "Okay then Yuya's big sister, you've got a deal!"

"Oh you're so sweet." Yoko chuckled, blushing slightly as the three headed off to the Sakaki's home

* * *

*An hour later*

Yoko giggled as she saw her son and her guest eating savagely, like starving machines. They looked so similar, some could mistake them for being related. "So, Jaden, you seem new in town." Yoko commented

"Yep." Jaden grunted through mouthfuls

**"Ignore him, he's a bit of a pig." **Yubel muttered

"It is okay." Yoko smiled "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name miss..."

**"I am Yubel."** the old Spirit nodded in greeting

"It is nice to meet you Yubel." Yuya cheered

"So, Jaden, where are you from?" Yoko asked "It has been years since Yuya and I had met another who can see Duel-Spirits, Yuya getting the ability from me hereditary."

"A... long way away." Jaden sighed, putting his food down "But it doesn't matter too much. I'm a bit of a drifter, I flout around and help people as best I can."

"Like a super hero!" Yuya gasped

"Yea, just like that." Jaden chuckled

"So you have no where to stay?" Yoko asked with a raised eyebrow

"Not really." Jaden shrugged

"Then you're staying here!" Yoko said firmly

"I can't do that Yoko, you've already done more than enough!" Jaden argued back... only for more fried shrimp to slide onto his plate "Well... when you put it like that...

"You need money to right?" Yoko asked

**"If he wishes to eat and have new cloths." **Yubel dead-paned

"There is an opening at YouShowDuel, you should try out tomorrow." Yoko nodded

"Me? A teacher?" Jaden chuckled, looking over at the ghost of Professor Banner and smiled "I guess I could give it a shot."

"Er... Jaden?" Yuya muttered

"Yes Yuya?" Jaden asked back with a grin

"Can you... tell us about some of your Duels?" Yuya asked hopefully, making Jaden's grin grow

"Sure." he nodded happily

Yoko smiled as Jaden went off and span them the tales of his adventures over the years...

* * *

*Later that night*

Jaden and Yoko smiled as Yuya slept happily in his bed, the two setting up a futon in his room since the Sakaki family's spare room was for all the stray animals Yoko brought in

"Excuse me, Yoko." Jaden said

"Yes?"

"Yuya mentioned his father was the Champ but I haven't seen him. What happened?"

Yoko looked down sadly and said two words "He's gone." she muttered before she left the room

**"Wow... you fucked up." **Yubel muttered

"Yea, I guess." Jaden shrugged, looking at Yuya "What do you make of those visions Yubel?"

**"We are needed here."** Yubel said simply **"This kid is heading for shit, and he needs out help to make sure he's ready."**

"But we don't know what the problem is." Jaden said back

**"I know."** Yubel muttered

Jaden sighed and grabbed the red block Yoko had bought for him on the way back when she discovered he hadn't had one, she said it was a D-Pad XII... which was apparently the DuelDisk everyone used.

He loved his DuelDisk, it was everything to him as it was a moment to his time at DuelAcadamy just like his jacket. But, if he was to blend in, he needed to update.

He would not throw it away, as long as he stayed here it would be mounted to the wall.

He would never forget.

Slowly, he reluctantly took his deck from the Slifer Red Academy DuelDisk he had carried for the last... he didn't remember. Two years? Three? Four? It didn't matter to much now. After the deck was out, he placed the red iPad looking device onto his arm and was surprised when the straps locked around his arm and the deck section extended followed by the extra deck holder and a holographic gold energy blade appeared.

The blade was clearly the 'disk' part, and so he slid his deck in place before putting his ExtraDeck into the section in back and took it off, the parts retracting.

"Sweet." he muttered, nodding in apparition before he started messing with the 'D-Pad'. Turns out it was like a super-awesome and high-tech iPhone! That got Jaden exited as he looked up everything that had happened the last few hundred years.

He quickly found out about the new forms of summoning as well. Synchro, which he had seen Yusie use that time they battled Paradox together alongside Yugi Moto, but Xyz. He quickly researched it, watching a few videos to understand it and he was amazed at what they could do. Over the years he had further evolved his deck into an 'Ultimate Hero Deck' but all of this was ridiculous! And he was disappointed to see all the E-Heroes cards had been discontinued and how they had been no new ones beyond the ones he possessed

**"That is a downer." **Yubel muttered

"You can say that again." Jaden nodded... before he noticed the glow of Yuya's pendent "Huh?" he slowly reached out, ready to touch it

**"Jaden! Be careful!"** Yubel snapped... before Jaden touched it and a bright glow encased the two. Soon it died down, Yubel panting and Jaden completely fine

"See, nothing to worry about!" Jaden grinned, then noticing the screen of his D-Pad was flashing

**_"NEW CARDS INSERTED!"_** it read

"What?" Jaden muttered, reactivating it and looking at his deck... HE HAD NEW CARDS! Synchro's, Tuners and Xyz Hero's! It was amazing!

**"That pendent is powerful." **Yubel muttered

"Yep." Jaden nodded "I am sure it is key to the future events."

Yubel nodded, before the two got to work as they planned designed strategies to utilize these new cards... noticing two of them where blank and how Yubel felt a bit fat all of a sudden...

* * *

And there we go!

That's Chapter 1 and I have to say, I'm really proud with it.

I hope all you like this and will follow it, maybe check out my other work.


	2. NekrozVsHeroes-Ritual,Fusion,Synchro&Xyz

Okay, just so you know the update's won't normally be this quick. I had this chapter and chapter 1, originally as one but this was getting too long so I split it half and just finished what I had.

Oh, and the duel?

It was a bitch to write.

And yes, the comment at the end of the first chapter WOULD have made more scene if I had had the two halves together... oh well.

Disclaimer: Don't own YuGiOh GX or YuGiOh Arc-V

* * *

**YuGiOh GX/ YuGiOh Ac-V Crossover**

**Hero of the Pendulum**

**Chapter 2: Nekroz &amp; Heroes; Ritual, Fusion, Synchro &amp; Xyz**

* * *

Jaden snored as he lay on his back, the morning sun shinning through the slightly open window. Next to him was his D-Pad and his cards where scattered all over the place.

Yuya was still asleep as well, snowing in a similar manner to Jaden honestly

Yubel smiled as she watched over her lover... yes her _lover_. After he had left Duel Academy early during his third year, it had been just them for years and Jaden had the ability to bring Duel Spirits to life. She, of course, already loved him and it took him a while to realize he had grown to love her as well.

So, occasionally, he would materialize her and they would spend the night 'together'.

The last time being a few days before he was sent to this world.

A strange feeling then rushed through her body and she covered her mouth, rushing to Jaden's deck just as Yoko walked in

"Yuya, Jaden! It's time to get up." Yoko called

"Five more minutes." the two muttered in near unison, covering their faces with their pillows

Yoko glared, her eyebrow twitching.

The people passing the house suddenly jumped as they heard Jaden and Yuya's screams...

* * *

**(start the original Arc-V theme, Belive X Belive by Bullettrain)**

**Birību × Birību biri-biri-biri Badīzu!**

**Yū! Kachi make janai saikyō no Kādo**  
**Yū! Supīdo zenkai harahara On za gēmu**  
**Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan!**  
**Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan!**  
**Yureru ma ma ma Maindo**  
**Tamashī no pendyuramu kyūkyoku no konfyūjon**  
**Shōdō ga Gotto itto gotto itto**  
**Shōbu wa gachi gachi honki reboryūshon**  
**(Jasuto burēkin' za wōru... x2)**  
**Raido on nau!**

**Birību × Birību**  
**Eburibadi gōin' kabe wo tsukiyabure!**  
**Yua gona bīto itto bīto!**  
**Mugendai no fyūchā mayoi wa buttobase!**  
**Meiku itto Meiku itto yūki dashite (Bureiku itto nau)**  
**Steppu aheddo! Fumidase yo (Du itto nau)**  
**Otanoshimi wa kore kara da! So daremo ga Birībā!**

**Birību × Birību biri-biri-biri Badīzu!**

* * *

Jaden yawned as he followed both Yoko and Yuya. He had been up for most of the night looking and learning about the new, to him, summoning methods. It apparently took people years to learn this stuff, which kind of amazed him. It was fairly simple, nothing super complicated, but hey he went to a school that taught you how to play this game over three years so he wasn't one to complain.

They soon reached the fairly large building with what looked like a jungle-gym or something sticking out of the side and a large sign that said 'YouDuelSchool' on the front. It was very small and simple but had a... well... comforting and homely feel to it.

"Jaden; this is Shuzo Hiragi, the principle of YouDuelSchool." Yoko introduced Jaden to the man in the main room. Shuzo Hiragi has dark blue eyes and brown/orange hair. He often wears a red/orange jumpsuit with a green trim and red fire design. Underneath Shuzo wears a dark blue shirt with another fire design.

"Nice to meet you sir, I am Jaden Yuki." Our Hero smiled as he shook his hand

"And this is my daughter, Yuzu Hiragi." Shuzo smiled, gesturing to the eight year old by his side. The girl had blue eyes and dark pink hair, which she wears tied up in pigtails, clipped down by blue, spherical hair clips. Her hair also features two lighter pink bangs that fall to the side of her face. She was wearing a pink sleeveless dress that reached her knees and sandals, a strange silver 'x' formed bracelet with a pink gem at the center wrapped around her wrist

"Nice to meet you Yuzu." Jaden smiled as he knelt down so he was at eye-level with the eight year old and held out his hand

"H... Hello." she muttered, taking Jaden's hand and shaking it

And Jaden gasped as the bracelet glowed softly as his eyes flashed gold as he many more images flashed in front of his eyes...

There was a 14 year old girl that had dark purple hair tied into a ponytail with a large yellow ribbon, and green eyes. Her face is the same as Yuzu's. Her hair also featured two light blue bangs that fall to either side of her face, similar to Yuzu's darker pink bangs. She wears a red jacket that bears some resemblance to Duel Academy's Slifer Red jacket, with a yellow stripe and a green-and-yellow star emblem on each sleeve. Also, like Yuzu, she wears a mysterious bracelet. An alternative model of DuelDisk with a dark pink shield-like body and a blue sword-shaped blade. This Duel Disk has the capability to transform and seal a defeated opponent into a Duel Monsters card, like all Fusion Dimension Disks. The Extra Deck is on the left side of the disk, away from the body, while the Graveyard slot is on the back of the Disk, opposite the Deck Zone. A slot on the side of the wrist was there, seemingly to eject cards but for what reason wasn't clear _"I fuse Moonlight Blue Cat and Moonlight Purple Butterfly! Blue Cat that prowles through the Darkness, Butterfly with violet poison, spiral in the moons gravity and become a new power! __**FUSION SUMMON! **__Come to me, Beautiful Beast that dances in the moonlight! Level 7, __**Moonlight Cat Dancer**__!"_

This time he saw a teenage girl with dark skin tone, shoulder-length black hair and red eyes. She wears a small blue shirt with a badge pinned on it over a cream one-piece long-sleeved shirt, the badge saying 'LDS', and shorts combination with black skin-tight shorts underneath ending above the knee, and blue boots. She carries a Duel Disk in a brown holster on her right leg in a matter that resembling that for a firearm. She had a standard model with blue body and orange blade She was facing the purple and black haired version of Yuya, who was using an alternative model DuelDisk with purple body and blade. Instead of a rectangular body with a huge touch screen, this model's body has an irregular shape, a different Deck slot and a smaller round touch screen. Both the Spell and Trap Zone and the Graveyard are located in the back of the rectangular section of the Disk. The two where glaring at each other, a fierce wind blowing between them and an older Yuzu looking on in fear

The purple and blue haired Yuzu had changed clothes, this time to a more casual outfit resembling the Academy like uniform she had before, with a simple red jacket, large grey shorts, a black vest that is half unzipped over a white shirt, and large brown shoes. She had pushed an older Yuya into the wall, her hands on his shoulders and their eyes where locked as they blushed and it was clear there was an awkward silence between them.

The older Yuya and Yuzu, along with the dark skinned girl from earlier, where watching in horror as the purple and blacked haired Yuya was dueling a man in white atop a motorcycle, the motorcycle having a double 'V' shaped green laser-beam DuelDisk mounted near the controls

And the final one scared Jaden a bit. Both the older Yuzu and the alternate coloured Yuzu where watching the older Yuya. He screamed to the heavens, his hair sticking on end as it seemed to spike itself and a dark purple aura surrounded Yuya before flying into the sky in a pillar of dark light _"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" _he roared, pure anamalistic rage filling his body and voice

Jaden gasped lightly as he let go of Yuzu's small hand. Everything was normal

"Everything okay?" Shuzo asked

"Yea. I'm fine."Jaden nodded

"Yuzu!" Yuya cheered as he hugged her

"H.. Hi Yuya." Yuzu muttered, blushing a bit

'They must be childhood friends.' Jaden thought with a smile "We'll, let's go!" Jaden encouraged, the group heading off into the building

**'A pendent and a bracelet. Two ordinary items. Yet they gave Jaden visions with the power of the Supreme King... why?' **Yubel thought in confusion as the group arrived in the dueling room** 'And why do I feel like snapping or crying every now and again?'**

"So, who am I Dueling?" Jaden asked with a grin

"Me." Yoko said after a second, nodding at Shuzo and the Principle of the school nodding in return

"You sure?" Jaden asked as the kids and Shuzo headed upstairs to the control room

"Yes." Yoko nodded as she put her D-Pad on her arm, her's being white, before the Deck and ExtraDeck sections emerged and finally a pale blue energy disk emerged from the device

"Well; Get your Game On, Yoko!" Jaden grinned, attaching his own D-Pad and the system activated

"'Get you're game on'? That's cute." Yoko smiled, making Jaden blush lightly in shock

**'Back off.'** Yubel growled, feeling very protective of Jaden

"ACTION FIELD; GO!" Shuzo called as he pressed a button on the controls "Activate, Waterfall Creak!"

The area around them flashed, becoming a pristine clearing in a forest. Around them was a forest, the ground under them being slightly rocky and beside them was a river that lead to a fairly large waterfall

"Wow!" Jaden gasped, amazed at the beautiful of the area and how the ground felt so real. The holographic tech allowed the holograms of these 'Action Duels' to be solid and real!

Looking up he saw an orb of glowing cards and knew how things where going to go, widening his stance and getting ready

"Duelists locked in battle!" Shuzo called dramatically as he spread his arms wide and fire seemed to blaze around him

"Kicking the earth..." Yuya called happily as he spread his arms wide as well, trying to look very clever

"... and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Yuzu continued, standing behind Yuya and mirroring his pose

"They storm through this field!" Yuya continued, smiling widely

"Behold!" Yuzu neared the end, now standing side by side as they both held an arm to the sky

"This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" they called together

"ACTIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN..." the two called together with Shuzo as they all raised their arms into the air before the principle slammed his arm down, hitting a button on the console

**"DUEL!" **Jaden and Yoko yelled together, the card 'orb' exploding and sending a large amount of cards falling down. They where Action Cards, wither Spell or Trap cards. You can only grab and hold one at a time. The Traps activate automatically and will damage you, but the spells can give boosts like deflecting an attack or dealing effect damage or regaining Life Points or even boosting ATK until the End Phase

**TURN: 1**

**Yoko: 4000 LP**

**Jaden: 4000 LP**

"Lady's first." Jaden offered with a smile

"You're sweet." Yoko smiled as she looked at her hand and grabbed a card, the first player being forced to start with five cards "I summon Sanju of the Thousand Hands!"

**(Sanju of the Thousand Hands: Level: 4/ LIGHT/ Fairy/ ****ATK: 1400****/ DEF: 1000)**

"And when Sanju is summons I can add a Ritual Monster from my deck to my hand. And I chose Nekroz of Valkerus." Yoko continued, grabbing a card and showing it to Jaden before adding it to her hand, her DuelDisk shuffling her deck automatically

'Ritual monsters.' Jaden thought absent minded 'Like Alexis...' he looked at Yoko and could have sworn he saw his old classmate there; long blonde hair, and impressive body and a determent look in her eyes before the image shattered and Yoko finished her move

"I place two cards face down and end turn." Yoko finished, her shiny lips curved up into a tiny grin before she took off running in search of Action Card's just encase

**Yoko: 4000 LP**

**Hand: 3**

**Field: Sanju of the Thousand Hands (1400 ATK)**

**Spell/Trap: (Facedown) (Facedown)**

**TURN: 2**

"Okay then." Jaden said as he drew, now having six cards in his hand. He quickly looked over his hand and within a second worked out a simply strategy to scope out his opponents deck since he can't summon Monsters in face-up Defense Mode in this world "I summon Elemental Hero Woodsman in Attack Mode, play one card face down and end turn."

**(Elemental Hero Woodsman: Level: 4/ EARTH/ Warrior/ ****ATK: 1000****/ DEF: 2000)**

**Jaden: 4000 LP**

**Hand: 4**

**Field: Woodsman (1000 ATK)**

**Spell/Trap: (Facedown)**

**TURN: 3**

"Why Attack?" Yuya asked in confusion "Woodsman has weaker ATK than Sanju and Jaden will take damage."

"He clearly has a plan." Shuzo nodded in confidence, knowing someone wouldn't make a risk like that without a plan

"I draw!" Yoko called as she skidded to a stop, looking at the card she pulled and grinned before playing it "First I summon SonicBird, which let's me add a Ritual Spell to my hand!"

**(SonicBird: Level: 4/ WIND/ Winged-Beast/ ****ATK: 1400****/ DEF: 1000)**

"I will take Nekroz Cycle from my Deck and add it to my hand." Yoko said, showing the card and doing as she said before her deck automatically reshuffled again "I then activate my face downs! The continuous spells: Ascending Soul and Ritual Cage! Then I play Nekroz Cycle, sacrificing both Sanju of the Thousand Hands and SonicBird to Ritual Summon!"

"Ritual Summon?" Yuya asked in confusion

"It is where you need a special spell and monster card." Shuzo explained "First you play the spell card before you then send monsters from your field and/or hand to the grave, the Level of the monsters HAVE to match those of the monster you are summoning though, and then you summon the Ritual Monster. However, it requires having both the monster and the ritual card in your hand and they need to be matching ones."

"Matching?" Yuzu asked in confusion

"Most Ritual Monsters can only be Ritual summoned by a specific Ritual spells, it is what makes Ritual Summoning one of the hardest summoning methods in the game." Shuzo explained "But Yoko plays a special archetype that uses a lot of Ritual Monster's and Ritual spells that work for any of the monsters."

"So Mom can Ritual summon?!" Yuya gasped

"Just watch." Shuzo grinned

Meanwhile on the field a large gem appeared above Yoko, Sanju of the Thousand Hands and SonicBird turning into light before flying into the gem and Yoko began to chant "Defeater of the Fabled Valkyrus, ascend with the power of your victory and vanquish your opponent with the power of the deep! **RITUAL SUMMON!**Come forth, Level 8, **Nekroz of Valkerus**!" the gem shattered revealing a warrior with a strange pole-arm and wearing armour of another monster ascended onto the field with a grunt, resting his on the ground

**(Nekroz of Valkerus: Level: 8/ WATER/ Spellcaster/ RITUAL/ ****ATK: 2900****/ DEF: 1700)**

"Ascending Soul let's me add Sanju of the Thousand Hands back to my hand." Yoko explained, putting the card back into her hand "Now, I attack Woodsman with Valkerus!" the Spellcaster Ritual monster raised his weapon before charging, aiming on skewering the forest-based Hero

Jaden quickly pressed the touchscreen of his DuelDisk, which flipped his face-down, as he called "Negate Attack!" a swirling vortex appeared in front of Jaden's field, Valkerus running into it before stumbling back to Yoko's field

"Then looks like I have to end my turn." Yoko smiled and nodded before she took off runnign again

**Yoko: 4000 LP**

**Hand: 2**

**Field: Nekroz of Valkerus (2900 ATK)**

**Spell/Trap: (Ascending Soul) (Ritual Cage)**

**TURN: 4**

"Draw! And Woodsman lets me take a Polymerization from my deck and add it to my hand. Now I'll use it to fuse the Nechroshade and Clayman from my hand!" Jaden then paused, knowing how this world seemed a bit... theatrics in their duels with these specific summons. So now, he got to play along "Hero with Dark Claws... Stone-bodied Hero.. combine in swirling light and show us your new form! **FUSION SUMMON! **Rise from the earth, Hero of Land! Level 6, **Elemental Hero Gaia!**"

**(Elemental Hero Gaia: Level: 6/ EARTH/ Warrior/ FUSION/ ****ATK: 2200****/ DEF: 2000)**

Jaden smiled as the large black warrior rose from the ground before he continued"And Gaia has a neat trick! The turn he is summoned he gains half Valkerus' attack points!"

"Oh no!" Yoko gasped as she skidded to a stop, looking as the red orbs on Gaia began to glow

**"DRAINING GROUND!"** Jaden roared as the orbs began to glow brighter, blue energy leaving Valkerus. As the energy was pulled to Gaia it turned red and was absorbed into the orbs, surrounding the Fusion Monster in a red aura as it grew slightly

**Valkerus: 2900 ATK - 1450 ATK**

**Gaia: 2200 ATK - 3650 ATK**

"And to top this off I summon Sparkman!" Jaden continued, playing one of his oldest Heroes and smiling as he appeared in a flurry of sparks

**(Elemental Hero Sparkman: Level: 4/ LIGHT/ Warrior/ ****ATK: 1600****/ DEF: 1400)**

"Gaia, attack Valkerus!" Jaden grinned, pointing at the monster. Gaia nodded and charged, now bigger than the trees and easily mowing them down as he neared Yoko and her monster' rearing it's fist back

"Ritual Cage mean' I take no damage from battles involving Ritual Monsters!" Yoko quickly explained, a cage of yellow light surrounding her as the large Gaia punched and squashed her monster easily making it explode

"But Sparkman can still attack directly!" Jaden countered with a grin "Go, **Static Shockwave**! And then Woodsman attacks directly, go Woodsman give Sparkman some back up here!"

Yoko took off running as Sparkman chased her, ready to fire his lightning strike, only for her to grab a card from the wall and slam it onto the field as she rolled into a crouch "Action Card, Bubble Shield! It halves the damage I take!" a bubble appeared around Yoko, acting as a shield, as Sparkman fired his electric blast which, against the laws of physics, greatly weakened the Electric Warrior's blast. Woodsman's green arm then burst through the bubble and slammed into Yoko's stomach, knocking the air from her lungs, before the bubble disappeared

**Yoko: 4000 LP - 2700 LP**

"Fine then..." Jaden muttered, smiling as he grabbed another card and played it as he entered his MainPhase2 "I play SparkBlaster. This card can only be equipped to Sparkman and allows him to change monster's battle positions three times! I shift both him and Woodsman to Defense mode."

**Sparkman: 1600 ATK - 1400 DEF**

**Woodsman: 1000 ATK - 2000 DEF**

"And I end with a facedown." Jaden nodded, placing one last card face down

"Why isn't he moving and trying to get Action Cards?" Yuya asked in confusion

"Maybe he sees them as too big of a risk since they can hurt him as well as help him?" Yuzu shrugged as Yoko grabbed an ActionCard as she ran towards Jaden

"During the End Phase, Gaia's Attack returns to normal." Jaden finished

**Gaia: 2200 ATK**

**Jaden: 4000 LP**

**Hand: 1**

**Field: Gaia (2200 ATK) Sparkman (1400 DEF) Woodsman (2000 DEF)**

**Spell/Trap: (Facedown)**

**TURN: 5**

"Draw!" Yoko called as she stood up, determination in her eyes "I play Sanju of the Thousand Hands once again, allowing me to add Nekroz of Clauolas to my hand. I activate Nekroz Cycle's second effect, I remove it and Valkerus from play to add Nekroz Mirror to my hand. Next I play Nekroz Mirror; sending Shurit, Stratagist of the Nekroz to the grave so I can Ritual Summon!" this time a large mirror appeared in front of her, the monster she was sacrificing merging into it again

"Great. This again." Jaden muttered, getting ready for anything as the mirror glowed blue

Yoko closed her eyes as she began to chant "Young wielder of the armour of the Mist Bird Clausolas, arise and help your clan! **RITUAL SUMMON! **Rise, Level 3, **Nekroz of Clauolas!**" a small child wielding a feather-looking sword and wearing green bird-based armour emerged from the river

**(Nekroz of Clauolas: Level: 3/ WATER/ Warrior/ RITUAL/ ****ATK: 1200****/ DEF: 2300)**

Yoko's eyes then opened as she pointed at Gaia "I now choose to activate Clauolas' second ability, which reduces the ATKof a Monster from the Extra Deck to 0! Which means that Gaia's ATK is now Zero!"

"Crap." Jaden flinched as he saw Gaia's strength take a HUGE nosedive

**Gaia: 2200 ATK - 0000 ATK**

"Followed up by the effect of Ascending Soul; allowing me to add the Monster I used to Ritual Summon to my hand! But I activate my Action Magic; Blood Moon Swap!"

"What does that do?" Jaden asked in worry

"It allows me to send Sanju to my hand and Special Summon the card added to my hand by another card effect. So Sanju is come back!" the green hand monster fell into a well of darkness that morphed in shape "Now return; Shurit, Stratagist of the Nekroz!" appearing next to the Ritual monster was what looked like an identical twin of it, except wearing simple brown cloths including shorts and jacket alongside with a massive blade on his hip

**(Shurit, Stratagist of the Nekroz: Level: 3/ WATER/ Warrior/ ATK: 300/ ****DEF: 1800****)**

"Clauolas, attack and destroy Gaia!" Yoko continued, the bird armoured child charging and jumping, slashing the black armoured Hero in two before it exploded

**Jaden: 4000 LP - 2800 LP**

Jaden flinched as his monster exploded and his Life Points decreased before he activated another Trap "Go, Hero Signal!" from the Trap fired a search light with a stylized 'H' inside the light beam "With this I get to bring an Elemental Hero to the field as long as it is a Level 4 or lower, so I will call forth a new friend of mine! Come on out; Elemental Hero Sand Synchron!" emerging from the ground was a humanoid sand creature with giant shield-like arms that knelt down, it's arms meeting together to create a large shield, the search light fading away

**(Elemental Hero Sand Synchron: Level: 4/ EARTH/ Warrior/ Tuner/ ATK: 300/ ****DEF: 2500****)**

"Then I will end turn." Yoko sighed, this time not running

**Yoko: 2700 LP**

**Hand: 2**

**Field: Nekroz of Clauolas (1200 ATK) Shurti (1800 DEF)  
**

**Spell/Trap: (Ascending Soul) (Ritual Cage)**

**TURN: 6**

"My draw!" Jaden yelled as he drew a card "And Woodsman let's me take a Polymerization from my grave." Jaden showed the card as he did just that before mixing his hand up and turning to Sparkman "Sparkman, use Spark Blaster's final shot to turn Shurti into Attack Mode!"

**Shurti: 1800 DEF - 300 ATK**

"Darn." Yoko growled, knowing that this would hurt if she wasn't careful

"Now, I play Card of Sanctity so we can both draw until we have six cards in out hand!" Jaden continued. He needed more cards if he wanted to get much further. Although there always was the risk of strengthening Yoko as well, new cards mean new possibilities which is the kind of thing he knew so much about

**Jaden: Hand; 2 + 4 drawn = 6**

**Yoko: Hand; 2 + 4 drawn = 6**

"Now I tune my Level 4 Sand Synchron and my, Level 4 Woodsman!" Jaden called, pointing to the sky as Sand Synchron jumped into the and burst into four green rings

"Fusion _and_ Synchro?" Yoko muttered as Woodsman jumped into the greens, turning into four small spheres of light

'Oh, I wanted to do something like this since I meet Yusei!' Jaden thought with a grin "Rise from the sands and show your might, protecting your fellow Heroes! **SYNCHRO** **SUMMON!**" the 'starts' then seemed to 'explode' and engulf the rings as a new being began to form "Rise from the sands, Level 8, **Elemental Hero Desert Sentinel!**" the light died down before the new monster fell to the floor on it's feet. It was a knight with burnt golden armour that covered his entire body, sand streaming from between his armour as if the being was barely able to stay together

**(Elemental Hero Desert Sentinel: Level: 8/ EARTH/ Warrior/ SYNCHRO/ ****ATK: 3000****/ DEF: 3000)**

**"Let's see her take this guy on."** Yubel grinned

"And now his ability activate!" Jaden grinned, slashing his arm through the air dramatically "When he's in Attack Mode all the cards in your hand have their Level's increased by two! Meaning, you can not summon monster's to cycle in Ritual Monster's!" Jaden grinned "And you can't set Spell or Traps either!" the sand that was slipping out of Desert Sentinel's armour went wild and streamed all over Yoko's field, dots of light flying into Yoko's hand

"What?!" she gasped

"That will make Ritual Summoning even harder." Shuzo flinched

"Why?" Yuya asked in confusion

"Because not only have her Ritual monster's Levels increased, but her other monsters have as well." Shuzo explained "Let's take her first Ritual Summon. She used Senju and SonicBird to summon the Level 8 Valkerus. But now Valkerus would be a Level 10 and both of her monsters would be too low leveled. And any Level 4 monsters in her hand would have a Level increase making them Level 6's as well."

"Which would make them too high level to use as Ritual Materials!" Yuzu gasped

"Exactly." Shuzo nodded, happy his daughter worked it out so quickly

"And that's not all!" Jaden grinned as he grabbed two cards from his hand and held them in the air "Now I activate Polymerization to fuse together the Elemental Hero Bubbleman in my hand with Sparkman!" He took Sparkman off the field and slid the three cards into the grave, the two monster's holograms jumping into a swirling vortex of light "Small aquatic Hero unique with the strength of the electric Hero in the swirling light and evolve into your mighty form! **FUSION SUMMON!** Go; Hero of the Tundra, warrior of cold incarnate! Level 8, **Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!**"

**(Elemental Hero Absolute Zero: Level: 8/ WATER/ Warrior/ FUSION/ ****ATK: 2500****/ DEF: 2000)**

Jaden grinned as he continued "And Absolute Zero gain's 500 ATK for every WATER monster on the field besides himself! And there are two, BOTH of your Nekroz monsters!"

"Not good." Yoko gulped as a bright blue aura appeared around Absolute Zero, the WATER monster roaring with power

**Absolute Zero: 2500 ATK - 3000 ATK - 3500 ATK**

"Absolute Zero, attack Clauolas!" Jaden called, pointing at the green armoured monster. Absolute Zero brought his hands to his side as a visible, light blue wind began to spiral between them

"Ritual Cage stop's the damage." Yoko quickly replied, the yellow energy cage appearing around her as Absolute Zero fired his icy blast, her monster being frozen before exploding. The blode's eyes constantly looking around to find an Action Card

"Except now Desert Sentinel will attack Shurti!" Jaden countered with a grin, sand raising from beside Desert Sentinel "And thanks to Spark Blaster switching him into Attack Mode, you take Battle Damage!"

"That's enough to end her though!" Yuya panicked as the sand Desert Sentinel summoned morphed into several knives, which where now flouting in the air

"Go, **Sand Storm Slash!**" Jaden called with a dramatic slash of his arm

'There!' she gasped mentally, jumping

**"GRRRAAAA!"** Desert Sentinel roared as he slashed his heavy arm, the knives flying at a high speed

Yoko's finger's wrapped around the card as she grabbed it, slamming it into her DuelDisk with seconds to spare and called "Anti-Current! It reduces the damage by 1000 for every Spell or Trap I sacrifice, and I'll get rid of both!" her two spells exploded into light and flowed into her monster just as it was torn apart by the knives of sand, saving her Life Points

**Yoko: 2700 LP - 1000 LP**

"Then I'll end turn with two face downs." Jaden sighed, smiling softly at the end. It had been so long since he had so much fun Dueling, it was so thrilling!

The last few years, he spent over 60% of his Duels protecting people in one way or another with growing regularity as time went on

So a nice calm and fun Duel was getting his heart pumping more than any other Duel had in the last 6 months!

**"It's been so long since I've seen him smile so widely..."** Yubel muttered lightly, torn between being happy and sad of that fact. Happy because Jaden was happy, but angry that he wasn't ABLE to smile like that

**Jaden: 2800 LP**

**Hand: 2**

**Field: Desert Sentinel (3000 ATK) Absolute Zero (2500 ATK)**

**Spell/Trap: (face down) (face down)**

**TURN: 7  
**

Yoko wordlessly drew a card, bringing her hand to seven. She looked over her hand and nodded. She then reached for her Graveyard as two cards ejected from there. She then raised them, showing them to Jaden as she started to explain her move "I activate Nekroz Mirror's effect, removing it from play alongside Clauolas to add Nekroz Kaleidoscope to my hand!" She then put her cards in her pocket before taking one from her Deck, her DuelDisk automatically shuffling her Deck once again

"This isn't good." Jaden gulped

"I now activate Preparation of Rights to add a Ritual Monster from my deck to my hand and a Ritual Spell from my grave to my hand, too bad the spells are all removed from play." Yoko explained, shrugging before taking another card from her Deck and adding it to her hand, her Deck once again being shuffled "I will add Nekroz of Broinac to my hand. Next I activate Nekroz Kelidascope's effect! I can send monsters from my Extra Deck to Ritual Summon MULTIPLE monsters at once this!

"WHAT?!" Jaden gasped

**"A mass Ritual Summon."** Yubel muttered, nodding in appropriation at Yoko's skill

"And Jaden's Desert Sentinel doesn't effect her Extra Deck, just her hand." Shuzo nodded

"I send to the grave the Level 5 Fusion monster Aligator's Sword Dragon and the Level 5 Synchro Monster Lavalval Dragon to the grave..." Yoko explained, removing said cards from her Extra Deck

"Ten Levels." Yuya counted

"Along side the Level 4 Synchro Monster Underworld fighter Baloug and the Level 6 Fusion monster Aqua Dragon..." Yoko continued, further excavating her Extra Deck

"Twenty Levels." Yuzu gasped, amazed

"Then the Level 6 Fusion Monster, Roaring Ocean Snake..." Yoko said, grabbing her last two cards, closing her Extra Deck holder but not naming her last card yet

"Twenty five levels." Jaden flinched

**"I have a bad feeling about this Jaden." **Yubel warned

"Same." he nodded, sweating a bit

"And the Level 6 Fusion Monster; Cyber Blader!" Yoko finished, showing the two monsters before sending them to the grave. Pillars of crystal emerged all around her, turning into three small structures of ice with each having a shadowed out figure inside it laying dormant "That is a grand total of 32 Levels!" thirty-two orbs of blue/white light emerged from her grave and split up into groups and entered one of the structures, making them begin to crack

"Cyber... Blader..." Jaden muttered, his eyes widening at that card's name

_"I fuse my Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber to Fusion summon; Cyber Blader!" _Jaden heard a soft yet stern voice call. And the world around him seemed to shift, he was now in a field and standing across from him was a different girl. Her usual outfit consists of the standard female Obelisk Blue uniform, complete with an optional pair of fingerless gloves. Her dark blond hair is sporadically arranged, with a large portion trailing the upper part of the nape of her neck. She has brown colored eyes. This was... Alexis Rhodes... the two had meet up nearly six months ago, and got dressed up in their Duel Academy gear just for laughs. _  
_

And of course they Dueled.

Jaden actually stayed for a few weeks, the longest he'd stayed in once place, and the two had reawakened old feelings with each other. But, their relationship wouldn't work. She had a job, she was a teacher, and had to stay in one place. He had to move around, protect people.

They had to break each others hearts again...

"... Alexis..." he muttered, his mind stuck in the past, and how she smiled at him...

**"JADEN!" **Yubel yelled, seeing Jaden stuck in his thoughts

"Huh?" Jaden gasped, the visions of the past fading away as he returned to the realm of the present

"I now preform a Mass Ritual Summon!" Yoko called, raising three of the blue colouired cards into the air as the crystal s cracked more "Three mighty warriors of the sea, emerge and battle! **MASS** **RITUAL** **SUMMON**!"

**"Get ready Jaden." **Yubel warned, Jaden nodded as he got his groove back

Yoko slammed the first card on her DuelDisk's holographic blade and began to chant "Come forth; the mighty Slayer of Brionac Dragon of the Ice Barrier! Level 6, now 8, **Nekroz of Brionac!**" the middle structure shattered and a warrior covered in blue ice-like dragon based armour descended to the field with his blue blade branded

**(Nekroz of Brionac: Level: 6 - 8 - 6/ WATER/ Warrior/ RITUAL/ ****ATK: 2300****/ DEF: 1400)**

Yoko then put the second card ion her disk, to the left of Brionac, and preformed a second chant "Freeze the opposition; the destroyer of Trishula Dragon of the Ice Barrier! Level 9, now 11, **Nekron of Trishula!**" the structure to the left shattered and a warrior with slimmer yet more jagged armour and wings slowly lowered himself to the field, holding his large serrated blade tightly

**(Nekron of Trishula: Level: 9 -11 - 9/ WATER/ Warrior/ RITUAL/ ****ATK: 2700****/ DEF: 2000)**

Yoko put the final card ion the right and began to do the final chant "Appear, fully armed, the mighty dragon that dismantled Ally of Justice Decisive Armor! Level 11, now 13, **Nekroz of Decisive Armor!**" the crystals on the right shattered and this time, a dragon covered in large bulky armour with massive cannons jumped down, the weight making him create a small crator

**(Nekroz of Decisive Armor: Level: 11 - 13 - 11/ WATER/ Dragon/ RITUAL/ ****ATK: 3300****/ DEF: 2300)**

"And since they are no longer in my hand, that means their Levels return to normal. And of course, there are their effects I could use."Yoko grinned

**"Of _course_ they do."** Yubel muttered bitterly

"Bronac lets me target up to 2 face-up monsters on the field that were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck and send them back there." Yoko explained, the middle warrior's sword beginning to glow

Jaden felt himself take a step back at that from pure shock

"Then there is Trishula's effect." Yoko continued "When he is is Ritual Summoned, I can banish exactly 3 of my opponent's cards; 1 from their hand, 1 from their field field and 1 from their Graveyard." the warrior on the left's serrated sword was the next to glow, the warrior spreading his wings as he got ready to strike

Jaden gulped at that, sweat dribbling down his brow. This was getting bad

"And now for Decisive Armor's effect!" Yoko called, the dragon on the right's armour coming to life as the weapon's glowed as they charged up "I can target one of your set card and banish it."

The Hero Duelist was now really feeling the pressure

"Decisive Armour! Remove the left face down!" Yoko called, the dragon roaring and several beams of white/blue light where fired and hit Jaden's face down, knocking it up and sending it flying away

Jaden yelled as the shock wave's of the attack hit him, nearly knocking him over as his Draining Shield was destroyed

"Trishula! Go! I remove from play your Woodsman from the grave and a card from your hand..."

"AH!" Jaden gasped as he blocked the warrior's serrated sword as he slashed at his grave, one card fading from his hand. The cards glowing blue before disappearing

"And you to Desert Sentinel! Say yellow to your friends in the Banished Zone!" Yoko called with a slash of her arm, her monster mirroring her call with his sword and slashed the monster in half

**"HAAA!"** the monster howled as it was destroyed, the wind from his monsters destruction making Jaden fly back. He rolled for a second before pulling himself up

"Damn it." he muttered, rubbing his side, before he looked up and saw what was going to happen. He wasn't going to loose! Not yet!

"Brionac, end it!" Yoko called, pointing at Jaden's field. Her monster nodded and jumped at Jaden's field, sword raised to strike "Remove from play his Absolute Zero and attack him directly!" Yoko yelled, making Jaden smile as the Ritual Monster stabbed his Fusion Monster

**"GRAH!" **Absolute Zero howled as he was pierced by the weapon

"Thank you." Jaden grinned, looking up as Absolute Zero began to glow a bright blue

"What?!" she gasped, taking a step back in shock as her monster's got ready for anything

"When Absolute Zero leaves the field, all of the monsters on your field are destroyed!" Jaden replied simply

"WHAT?!" she gasped as Brionac tried to quickly remove his sword and run, but Absolute Zero grabbed the sword tightly as he glowed brighter and brighter refusing to let go. He then charged at Yoko's side of the field, pushing Brionc to his chest as he reached Trishula and Decisive Armor

**"HIYA!" **Absolute Zero roared as he exploded in a flurry of ice, destroying the entire field

"I... I play Dian Keto the Cure Master, to regain 1000..." Yoko muttered in shock from the move "A... And play a face down. End turn."

**Yoko: 1000 LP - 2000 LP**

**Hand: 2**

**Field: Empty**

**Spell/Trap: (Face down)**

**TURN: 8**

A tense wind blew as Jaden reached for his deck, he needed someone... he needed Neos! He had Nechroshade in his grave, he could summon Neos without a sacrifice. And he also had H-Heated Heart so he could do piercing and finish her!

'If he attacks I can activate Magic Cylinder. He will take all the damage and in my next turn I can end this.' Yoko thought in confidence

Yubel knew that something was going to happen, that much was clear to her, but this was Jaden's Duel. She wouldn't cheat by telling him what to do or anything like that, it was HIS Duel. She would play her way, he would play his and they wouldn't help each other unless it was a Tag Duel. Those where the rules.

That was when the wind blew a small thing by Jaden before he grabbed his deck... it was an Action Card!

Jaden's instincts screamed at him to grab it, so he instantly jumped. He grabbed the Action Card and rolling into a crouch. Looking at the card his eyes widdoned and a new strategy quickly came to mind. He put the card into his hand and grabbed the top card of his Deck "My turn. DRAW!" he called, his hand now at three, as the newest card he drew seemed to have a trail of sparkling light Looking at the card in his hand, he put it back and smiled"I activate the effect of my face down! Go, Pot of Greed!"

"That... wasn't a trap?!" she gasped. She was sure it was a Trap, not many people would go and put Pot of GREED down like that! They'd play it right away, but instead he waited so he'd get two new cards and actually INCREASE his hand by two

"Nope, it was a bluff." Jaden grinned as he drew two more times, his hand now at five. Looking his choices over he nodded "I then play the spell card; O-Oversoul! Come on back, Sparkman!" a purple 'O' of light appeared on the field, fading away to reveal Sparkman standing there "And with Elemental Hero Nechroshade in the grave I can normal summon a Level 5 or higher Elemental Hero without a sacrifice once." a see-through version of Nechroshade appeared with his arms crossed "So I Normal Summon, Elemental Hero Neos!" Nechroshade split into two, the two turning to light, and exploding into a pillar of yellow light. From the pillar emerged the white Hero of Space, Elemental Hero Neos!

**(Elemental Hero Neos: Level: 7/ LIGHT/ Warrior/ ****ATK: 2500****/ DEF: 2000)**

"And now I activate the Action Magic I grabbed, Matching Streams!" Jaden called, slamming the card into the Spell/Trap Zone "This allows me to Special Summon a monster of the same Level as one monster on my field from my Grave, but it is destroyed during my end phase! So I Summon back, Sand Synchron!"a pillar of sand =burst from the ground, quickly morphing into the Tuner Monster

'Come on...' Yoko thought 'Attack me and I can end this!'

"And now, I activate the effect of Team Spirit from my hand!" Jaden called, the card showing Neos and Blade Edge shacking hands as they where surrounded by a gold aura "This card turns one E-Hero to the same Level as another! So I turn Neos into Level 4!"

**"HAAAA!"** Neos roared as he was surrounded by a yellow Aura, the aura washing over Sparkman and Sand Sycnhron before returning to him

**Neos: Level; 7 - 4**

"He has a Level 12 Hero Synchro Monster?" Yuya gasped, incorrectly guessing what Jaden was about to do

"I now use my Level 4 Neos, Level 4 Sparkman and Level 4 Sand Synchron to create the Overlay Network!" Jaden called, thrusting his hand forwards as a swirling black and gold portal appeared in front of him. Neos, Sparkman and Desert Synchron all turned into yellow light of different shades before flying into the portal

"What?!" Yoko gasped "Fusion, Synchro _and_ Xyz?!"

"A triple material Xyz monster?" Shuzo muttered, impressed at Jaden's skill

"Hero of the storms, combined power of three Heroes, form and emerge to protect Justice! **XYZ SUMMON!** Descend, Rank 4, **Elemental Hero Hurricane King!**" out of the portal slowly descended a man made with green wind based armour. The man had green hair and red eyes, a scar over his right eye, wearing a long black scarf and two large white wings on his back. He basically looked like an armoured and evolved and... kind of badass... Elemental Hero Avian

**(Elemental Hero Hurricane King: Rank 4/ WIND/ Warrior/ XYZ/ ****ATK: ****? ? ? ?****/ DEF: ? ? ? ?)**

"Unknown Attack Points?" Yoko muttered in confusion

"Allow me to explain." Jaden grinned "Hurricane King's ATK is the combined total of his Xyz material!"

**Hurricane King: 2500 ATK + 1600 ATK + 300 ATK = 4400 ATK**

"And when he is summoned, all Spell and Traps you control are destroyed!" Jaden finished as a green wind picked up around Hurricane King's hand "Go, **HERO GALE**!" Hurricane King thrust his hand forwards, sending a torrent of green wind at Yoko's field

"WHAT?!" Yoko gasped, shielding her face as her Magic Cylinder was shattered by the powerful winds

"Now I play H-Heated Heart giving him another 500 ATK and piercing!" Jaden called, playing his last card

**"HIYA!"** Hurricane King roared as a 'H' made of fire merged with him, giving him a red aura

**Hurricane King: 4400 ATK - 4900 ATK**

"Battle! Attack her face down with **Hurricane Assault**!" Jaden called, pointing at the set monster on Yoko's field

Hurricane King charged, green wind surging around him. He charged straight up, soon reaching high into the air, before flapping his wings hard and fired large crescent waves of green energy and fire

Yoko's face down was forced to flip, revealing an old man kneeling. The man had black armour with gold accents, a long white beard and a staff with a small dragon motif to it. Finally he had a flowing purple cape

**(Great Sorcerer of the Nekroz: Level: 4/ WATER/ Warrior/ ATK: 1500/ ****DEF: 800****)**

The winds Hurricane Kinglaunched ripped Yoko's monster to peaces, making Yoko gasp as she was sent flying back

**Yoko: 2000 LP - 0000 LP**

**Jaden: WIN!**

"That's Game!" Jaden called, preforming his signiture pose... before he noticed he had sent Yoko off the cliiff he hadn't seen was _RIGT BEHIND HER! _"YOKO!" he yelled as he raced to the cliff

"Yoko..." Shuzo gasped, Yuzu bettying her face into his side as she cried

"MOM!" Yuya screamed in fear as Jaden jumped after his mother

And then there was silence...

Until they where shocked to see somthing rising form behind the cliff

"LooK!" Shuzo erged, the kids looking as he told them, and gasped at the sight.

AIt was a large red dragon with yellow eyes and gold armour. The beast was roughly humanoid shaped, with four wings in an 'X' shape and his head was in a similar shape to Stardust Dragon

And in his giant hands... where Jaden and Yoko!

"What... is that?" Yoko asked in shock, looking up at the dragon from Jaden's arms as she was being held bridal style

**(Elemental Hero ****Guardian Dragon: Level 7/ FIRE/ Dragon/ SYNCHRO/ ****ATK: ****2500****/ DEF: 2000)  
**

"He's Guardian Dragon, thanks pal." Jaden smiled as Guardian Dragon set him back on solid ground, Jaden then letting Yoko down

**"GROOOOOOO!" **Guardian Dragon roared as in vanished in particals of light before the Action field vanished as well

"MOMMY!" Yuya screamed as he ran out of the room, jumping and landing in Yoko's arms as he hugged her tightly

"It's okay Yuya, I'm fine." she soothed her son, rubbing his back as he cried softly

"Thankyou for saving her." Shuzo sighed

"She'smy friend, of course I'd help her." Jaden shrugged "Beside, I would be a terrible person to let her fall like that."

"Jaden." Yoko said, turning to him

"Yes?" He asked curiously

"I think 'Gotcha' sounds better than 'Thats game'." Yoko said, winking

Jaden chuckled, thinking back to less than a minute ago

* * *

*flashback to less than a minute ago*

Yoko had her eyes clenched closed in fear, only to feel to arms wrap around her 'What?' She wondered, opening her eyes and looking up to see Jaden's grinning face

"Gotcha." He grinned before he pulled out three cards and quickly called "I tune my Level 3 Neo-Spacian Solar Synchron and Level 4 Wildheart! Come forth, Heroic Dragon, help your comrades in this pure City! **SYNCHRO SUMMON!** Level 7,** Elemental Hero Guardian Dragon!**" the red dragon appeared under them, scooping the two up in his hands

* * *

*flashback end*

"Yea... it does sound cooler." Jaden chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment

"Well, you won. So welcome to YouShowDuelSchool Professor Jaden." Shuzo grinned, offering his hand

Thank you!" Jaden grinned, taking his hand and shacking it happily

Yubel smiled at the sight, before going back into Jaden's deck

* * *

*Inside Jaden's deck*

Yubel sighed as she walked in, running a claw through her hair. Looking around she saw what looked like a giant room full of sofa's and tables, a door leading to a large kitchen on the left, doors to leading to hallways that lead to different bed rooms and bathroom's scattered along the back wall. She noticed that Avian, Sparkman, Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab and a new monster who looked like a man made of magma with a giant shield of molten stone, an Xyz monster known as Elemental Hero Magma Guardsman, playing poker

**(Elemental Hero Magma Guardsman: Rank 3/ FIRE/ Pyro/ XYZ/ ****ATK: ****1900****/ DEF: 3000)**

She then noticed Air HummingBird, Aqua Dolphin, Heat and Sparkman drinking in the corner with another new Hero. This one was looked like a humanoid shape made from yellow/orange energy, and it went by Neo-Spacian Solar Synchron

**(******Neo-Spacian Solar Synchron**: Level: 3/ LIGHT/ SpellCaster/ Tuner/ ATK: 800/ ****DEF: 1300****)**

These new monsters where a reason to celebrate the expansion of 'gang' and the new powers and possibilities they gave. But there was one that she wanted to see.

She soon found Burstinatrix, Lady Heat and Poison Rose talking to the only new female monster; a woman with white short hair and gold eyes and wearing what looked like a traditional nurse outfit only somehow armoured. She went by Elemental Hero Savior Synchron

**(******Elemental Hero Savior Synchron**: Level: 3/ LIGHT/ SpellCaster/ Tuner/ ATK: 400/ ****DEF: 1400****)**

"Excuse me, Savior?" Yubel asked

"Oh, hello Yubel. How is your stomach?" Savior Synchron asked, being the one who helped Yibel with the illness she felt this morning

"I think it might be more than soem stomach pain." Yubel said simply "I've been feeling very moody and a few other things."

"Feeling sick, moody, feeling fat. Yubel, I think you might be right." Savior said simply

"What's wrong with her?" Burstinatrix asked

"She's pregnant." a wise, strong voise said from behind them making the five girls jump in surprise before turning around to see Elemental Hero Neos

"Neos!" Burstinatrix gasped "Don't do that!"

"Pregnant?!" Yubel gasped "But..."

"That portal was a Space/Time one." Neos interupted "You must have fallen pregnant after your last... 'alone time' session with Jaden. And the portal, added with the straneg energy from the Pendent and the Braclet, had rapidly increased the process."

"... how do you know that?" Lady Heat asked after several seconds

"One of the new Heroes, Elemental Hero Matrix. Along with being the Elemental Hero of _space_ and talking to the smarter Heroes who deal with this stuff. Plus I went God Neos just before the light hit us both times and using that power worked out its effects, but we can't duplicate it." Neos explained "Plus, there are two blank cards."

"Of course." Yubel groaned "So... I'm pregnant?" she muttered as she placed her hand on her stomach

"Yes." Neos nodded

'Jaden's... child...' Yubel thought, a smile spreading across her face

* * *

And there we go! Chapter 2 finished! Whoo!

Well, see you all next time! Where I will have a co-writer!


End file.
